The goal of the project is to determine the cause(s) of the severe hypertension and marked postural hypotension recently observed in a 35 year old female. Specifically we want to determine if the abnormalities are intrinsic defect(s) in one or more of the homeostatic mechanisms controlling the blood pressure or due to increased sensitivity, decreased clearance or surreptitious use of the drug(s) that affect the blood pressure control.